Washed up at the Water Ruin
by Dinosaur2
Summary: What happens when a dinosaur and a hamster combine there insanity? Nothing good, let me tell you that!! Guest author: The Hamster King!!!!!! WARNING: MAJOR INSANITY!!!!!!


Washed up at the Water Ruin  
  
by Dinosaur2 and the slightly (okay, majorly) psychotic Hamster King  
  


It was a normal day on the ship.  
Hey wait a minute, that isn't right. If you've ever read anything Jet Force Gemini that I've written.....  
  
H.K.: Or by me!!!!! Even though I didn't do anything JFG I mi-  
  
Dino2 (cracks H.K. over head with a rabid weasel): Last time I checked a dinosaur was bigger then a hamster...  
  
H.K.: Not true! I have the powers of my kitten, Mr. Scuzzball!!!!! and he will....uh.....do something real bad! I....er....dunno what though....  
  
Dino2: A hamster with a pet cat!!!!!(rolls on the floor laughing)  
  
H.K.: Very well! Mr. Scuzzball! ATTACK!!! KILL! PILLAGE!!!! DESTROY!!!! Uh....Mr. Scuzzball? (looks around) Hello? Uh..heheh....I'm gonna shut up now.....  
  
Well, at any rate, nothing normal ever happens in these JFG stories. So...Juno was on the ship with Lupus when a call came out over the radio.  
  
Random Tribal: THE WATER RUIN IS ON FIRE! THE WATER RUIN IS ON FIRE! OH, THE INHUMANITY!  
  
H.K.: He can't say that, he's not human. And Lupus chased Mr. Scuzzball away....oh well. Oh and FYI, Dino2 and I are gonna add many comments into here so you better either get a straight jacket or get used to the insanity!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh..um.....yeah.  
  
Dino2: Okay, back to the story before Hamster King hurts himself....or Mr. Scuzzball....  
  
H.K.:(starts beating himself up) Darn you gerbil lord! You took over my other half! OW!!!! OUCHIES!!!!! CHEEZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erm...right. Anyways, back to the tribal shouting for mercy on the radio...what? The water ruin is on fire?!  
  
Juno: That's what he said...though who could possibly set the water ruin on fire?  
  
H.K.: (Whistles to himself whilist shoving gasoline to the side....)  
  
Lupus: It was obviously someone who was 1. very, very bored 2. very, very drunk and 3. in possession of about a zillion gallons of gasoline....  
  
Juno: Hmm....I'll bet that psycotic hamster had something to do with it.  
  
Lupus: Congratulations, Sherlock. He helped write this story.  
  
Vela: (walking in looking worried) You guys, I'm getting radio calls from tribals claiming the water ruin is on fire...  
  
Juno: Tribals?  
  
Vela: Yeah....two. I haven't gotten this much radio signals from water ruin since....  
  
H.K.: I ran around in my underwear there with a can of silly string last TUESDAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dino2: Um...right. I thought I told you not to eat the entire sugar horde...  
  
H.K.: Oh? I thought you said eat the entire hoard of caffeine AND sugar.....  
  
Dino2: Oh no....  
  
Vela: We must rescue the tribals! We must put out the fire!   
  
H.K.: And find Mr.Scuzzball!!!!!! (Puts on Sherlock garb and grabs a magnifing glass) Oh can't you hear the ferrets singing? ABCDEFG..........  
  
Vela: (staring at H.K.) Um....you guys need to be careful who you let onto the ship.  
  
H.K.: (walks around the ship, yes, even on the ceiling)  
  
Lupus: He's helping to write this story so...  
  
Juno: WE HAVE TO PUT OUT THE FIRE OR HE'LL NEVER GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
H.K.: (grabs Juno) AnD FiNd Mr. ScUzZbAlL!!!!!!  
  
Lupus: Yes. Musn't forget Mr. Scuzzball...(mutters "I never liked cats")  
  
H.K.: Darn it! I'll look for him! (Grabs Tri-Rocket launcher and jump out the window falling to the water ruin) WHY DID I DO THAT?!?!?!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(breath)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dino2: o.o.....Jet Force, please just go and get this over with....I want to see the water ruin on fire.  
  
H.K.: (from 500,000,000,000 feet below) I'M REALLY BURNING NOW!!!!!! OHHHHH!! Water..... OW!!!! It burns too! OUCHIES!!! THIS REALLY BITES!!!!!!!  
  
Vela: Juno, you go. Fire doesn't hurt you.......  
  
H.K.: LUCKY SHMUCK!!!!! I HAVE FLAMMABLE FUR!!!!!!  
  
Vela: O.o: Oooooookayyyy...... and your the one that pointed out that we're stuck with...psycho burning hamsters until we win this one.  
  
Juno: Do I have to?  
  
H.K.: YES!!!! SAVE ROYALTY!!!!! OR THE 32nd HAMSTER SQUADRON WILL NUKE YA!!!!!!  
  
Lupus: .....I'd say you do.  
  
H.K.: Smart doggy......  
  
Dino2: Please save my idiot friend....why did I ever agree to this?  
  
H.K.: Could be that were hyper. ME MORE THAN YOU!!!!!  
  
Juno: That has become apparent....and why must you yell?  
  
H.K.: It's BECAUSE i HAVE trouble CONTROLLING the VOLUME OF MY VOICE!!!!!!!!! HEE!!!!! Ooooooo.....pretty colors.........AHH!!!!!! THE DUXS ARE LAUGHING AT ME MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
Dino2: (throws Juno into his ship with a Tri-Rocket launcher and a giant fire extinguisher.) Go! Now!  
  
-At the water ruin.....  
  
H.K.: BUMMBABABUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Juno steps out of the ship and looks around at the burning planet, and finds....two tribals and a hamster (of course!) roasting a hot dog.  
  
Tribal #1: A stranger!  
Tribal #2: From the outside!  
Tribals: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
H.K.: Fuzzy bears! MeAt!!!!!! (lets loose with the tri-rocket launcher which by my mistake hits a pillar which hits the ship, destroying it) Oops....  
  
Juno: You've completely botched this mission, hamster!  
  
Dino2: What on Goldwood did you expect him to do? HE'S ON A SUGAR and CAFFEINE HIGH!  
  
Juno: Oh...yeah.  
  
Tribal #1: Great dinosaur.  
Tribal #2: Dumb rodent.  
Tribals: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Juno: o.o....Why do I even bother.....  
Vela: *on Juno's comlink* Because if we don't rescue every single last tribal in the entire universe, King Jeff won't give us that last ship part.  
Juno: Drat.  
H.K.: I put the safety on see? (pulls trigger and a rocket hits a pillar, which hits the water, which creates a giant tidal wave, which puts out the fire and before it hits our heroes...)  
  
Juno: Oh no.....  
  
H.K.: I will use my secret author power now! (Pulls out a hole known as a plot hole and pulls out a door. H.K. walks through the door onto the ship and the others do as well)  
  
-AT THE SHIP!!!!!!!  
  
H.K.: (looks at Vela) IT'S THE STIK!!!!!!  
  
Vela: What stick?   
  
Lupus: STICK?! WHERE?!  
  
H.K.: (shrugs)  
  
?????: Meow.....  
  
H.K.: MR. SCUZZBALL!!!!!!!  
  
Scuzzball: Where the heck have you been? I've waited for you on a island with two tribals saying 'A kitten', 'A kitty', 'OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' And then I fly through a door!!!!  
  
Dino2: Somehow I think you set that island on fire, Mr. Scuzzball....  
  
Scuzzball: Of course I did! Those stupid tribals kept annoying to no end!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!? I CAN Still hear them.....screaming....screaming.....screaming.....SCREAMING!!!!!! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?!?!?!?! WHY WON'T THEY STOP??????? (cries)  
  
Vela: Poor Mr. Scuzzball....  
  
Dino2: I think we'd better end this before Mr. Scuzzball snaps and kills us all.  
  
Tribal #1: End  
Tribal #2: Of the story  
Tribals: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Scuzzball: Darn you all! DiE!!!!!!!!! (Mauls tribals)  
  
Tribal #1: Pain....  
Tribal #2: Suffering.....  
Tribals:OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Scuzzball: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
